


Thanks to Ransom

by DesertVixen



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Marta ponders Harlan's plan
Relationships: Marta Cabrera & Harlan Thrombey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Thanks to Ransom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).



Marta wished Harlan had confided in her, or at least warned her about his plans for his will. 

They’d spoken of many things - Harlan’s concerns that he had done the wrong thing by his family while trying to do right, that he’d made things too easy for them, even the problems they were causing – but he’d never given her any hint that he planned to leave her everything.

He’d never told her he was going to use her to right his wrongs.

Perhaps he had intended to leave her instructions, Marta mused. 

But thanks to Ransom she would never know.

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of the initial take on your story that went another way, but I thought you might enjoy.


End file.
